


Waltz of the Seasons

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, also wonkyu ftw, and Hyukjae is here just because, blame gyu, idek, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, Autumn, and Summer; this is their tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz of the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously idk what this is. The idea hit me when I was flipping through Kyuhyun's gorgeous mini album booklet and bam, autumn boy.

Autumn is a gentle soul. 

He weaves colours and delivers harvest. The earth is a wondrous place beneath his agile, beautiful fingers, a place of blessing and abundance. His voice soothes and lulls, a balm against any hurt as he sings in his raiment of red and gold.

Winter is a cruel king. 

He cloaks himself in shadow and frost. The earth is a mournful place beneath his cold, terrible hands, a place where hope withers and death reigns. His presence frightens and chills, an ice blade to the heart as he walks in his raiment of black and gloom.

Summer, in contrast, is a bright sun. 

He revels in warmth and life. The earth is a cheerful place beneath his wonderful shine, a place where the sky is blue and nightmares few. His grin warms and captivates, a towering beacon that refuses to dim as he laughs in his raiment of blue and green.

Humans rejoice in spring and be merry in summer. They bless autumn for good harvest, but they will always shun winter, for everything is dead and white and cold in his care. It leaves him angry and bitter, and he wants to make war on the injustice of it all, to summon storms that will blight the earth for months on end until there is none left. Only one thing stops him from doing so. 

Only Autumn. Kyuhyun.

To know one’s name is to know his soul. The last Autumn barely even spoke to him. Kyuhyun made a gift of his name on their first meeting—that and a smile.

Siwon thought it foolish. Such precious gifts should never be so freely given. 

Little did he know that he would fall— _fall_ the way only winter can fall: with the force of a thousand blizzards. When Kyuhyun smiles, he brings with him such gentleness unknown in the bleakness of winter. When he touches his cold cheek, warmth seeps and Siwon forgets his bitterness. When he sings, the world is made a better place.

The fall was inevitable. 

But with such terrible passion comes jealousy. Winter rules in absolutes. It simply does not share. His jealousy is black ice that conquers and destroys everything in its path. When he sleeps, he dreams of Summer kissing Kyuhyun’s fingertips and teasing a laugh out of his lips. He dreams of emptiness, loneliness, made a hundred times worse by comparison. 

“Siwon?”

A whisper touches his dark thoughts. Siwon stirs, weighed down by the oncoming storm. The sight that greets his eyes is a familiar one, the silvery whiteness of frost and glittering crystals. He is alone in this palace of ice. 

Supposed to be alone. 

Instead there is Kyuhyun, hands clasped on his back, his colourful presence ever an incongruity in winter’s lifeless abode. And his voice—oh _his voice._

“I brought you something,” he says in that lovely lilt of his.

Then Kyuhyun reveals his hand. On his palm is a beautiful red leaf, vibrant and rich with colour. Amazed, Siwon stares at this rare sight, eyes feasting on the beautiful hues and subtle gradients.

“How?” he murmurs in admiration, reaching out to trace its delicate texture. In his moment of wonder, he has forgotten his talent for death.

And death reminds him. Shards of ice and frozen dews sprout from the merest brush of his fingers. Siwon would have flinched if he were capable of such human reaction. 

He has never hated himself more. 

“Perfect.”

The word burns him like a mocking blade. Siwon scowls, caught between anger and self-loathing, but Kyuhyun takes his hand instead and lets the leaf fall onto his stiff palm. 

All it takes is one heartbeat, and its coffin of ice is now complete. 

“See?” Kyuhyun points out, fingers warm around his, eyes alight with pleasure. “This is you and me. Together, we are eternal.”

And they _are_ —the beauty of red encased in ice, preserved for as long as winter exists. Wordless with amazement, Siwon stares at the boy who has caught the cold dead thing that is his heart, who now only smiles and softly kisses his lips.

Their days together are few, fourteen at most. Then night comes and Kyuhyun falls asleep in his arms, autumn finally coming to an end. There he will lie; there Siwon will cherish him until a new year dawns. Until cold empty weeks stretch into cold empty months.

Until ice cracks and the end of his own spell comes. 

Then he will take his place next to Kyuhyun, hands entwined, and wait for a time when he will wake up, once again to that beloved smile.

 

**_The End_  
**

  



End file.
